niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Championat Belgii
Championat Belgii Białoruś Belorussian Cynological Union (BCU) P.O. Box 532 220050 MINSK Tel. 00 375 / 17 289 30 92 Fax. 00 375 / 17 289 30 92 Strona WWW: www.bcu-upo.org E-mail: info@bcu-upo.org Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów albo 2 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów albo 1 CACJ na championacie rasy; jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CACJ Champion: 6 CAC od 4 sędziów albo 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC Bośnia Unija Kinoloskih Saveza Bosne - Hercegovine Petrakijina 24 71000 Sarajevo Tel. +387.33.206.468 Fax. +387.33.206.468 E-mail: kinoloski_savez@lsinter.net Młodzieżowy: 2 CACJ Champion: 2 CAC Bułgaria Bulgarian Republican Federation of Cynology Str Hristo Belchev 12, 3rd floor SOFIA 1000 Tel. 00 359 / 2 980 18 73 Fax. 00 359 / 2 980 18 73 Strona WWW: http://dogs.abv.bg/ E-mail: brfc@mail.orbitel.bg Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC Champion: 3 CAC odstęp pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 6 miesięcy i 1 dzień, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC Chorwacja Hrvatski Kinoloski Savez Ilica 61 10000 ZAGREB Tel. 00 385 / 1 48 46 124 (126), 00 385 / 1 48 46 125 Fax. 00 385 / 1 48 46 124 Strona WWW:www.hks.hr E-mail: hks@hks.hr Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej ? na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od ? sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 18 miesięcy na CACJ Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Cypr Cyprus Kennel Club 44 Vas. Voulgaroktonos street Flat 3 - 4 NICOSIA Tel. 00357 / 22 667 309 - 00357/ 22 677 102 Tel. 00357 / 22 677 488 - 00357/ 22 672 803 Fax. 00 357 / 22 669 407 Strona WWW: www.cypruskennelclub.com E-mail: cy.kennel.club@cytanet.com.cy Champion: 1 CAC w przypadku zwycięstwa w championach Czechy Ceskomoravská Kynologická Unie Jankovcova 53 170 00 PRAHA 7 Tel. 00/420.234.602.274, 00/420.602.216.874 Fax. 00/420.234.602.278 Strona WWW: www.cmku.cz E-mail: cmku@cmku.cz Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej 1 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 24 miesięcy na CACJ Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów, CAC muszą być zdobyte w przynajmniej dwóch sezonach wystawowych (sezon wystawowy = rok kalendarzowy) Dania Dansk Kennel Klub Parkvej 1 2680 SOLRŘD STRAND Tel. 00 45 56 / 18 81 00 Fax. 00 45 56 / 18 81 91 Strona WWW: www.dansk-kennel-klub.dk E-mail: post@dansk-kennel-klub.dk Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 3 sędziów, dla psów zarejestrowanych w Estonii, Finlandii, Izraelu, Norwegii, Szwecji i Rosji, jeśli ma championat własny wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 18 miesięcy ( małe rasy ) lub 2 lat ( duże rasy ), w klasie championów nie otrzymuje się CAC Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii Estonia Eesti Kennelliit Siili 21-100 EE 13422 TALLINN Tel. 00 372 / 6 715 023, 00 372 / 6 715 024 Fax. 00 372 / 6 715 022 Strona WWW: www.kennelliit.ee E-mail: ekl@kennelliit.ee Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC Champion: 3 CAC, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC; jest przyznawane tylko jeden CAC dla psa i suki spośród psów z klasy otwartej, championów i pośredniej, między pierwszym CAC a ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień Baltic Champion: 3 championaty z krajów: Litwa, �?otwa i Estonia Finlandia Suomen Kennelliitto - Finska Kennelklubben Kamreerintie 8 02770 ESPOO Tel. 00 358 / 9 887 300 Fax. 00 358 / 9 887 303 31 Strona WWW: www.kennelliitto.fi Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC, ale jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC powyżej 24 miesięcy Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii Francja Société Centrale Canine pour l'Amélioration des Races de Chiens en France 155, avenue Jean Jaur�?s 93535 AUBERVILLIERS CEDEX Tel. 00 33 / 1 49 37 54 00 Fax. 00 33 / 1 49 37 01 20 Strona WWW: www.scc.asso.fr E-mail: contact@scc.asso.fr Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: Zasady po francusku Ze względu na bardzo słabą znajomość języka francuskiego mogą wystąpić nieścisłości przy moim tłumaczeniu. Proszę osoby znające francuski o pomoc. I - Stowarzyszenia Ras nie organizujące "szczególne": 1. C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 2. 3 C.A.C.S. z których dwa na w wystawach międzynarodowych i przy tym w maksimum w ciągu dwu lat po otrzymaniu C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 3. Cztery C.A.C.S. będą musieli być otrzymani pod trzema różnymi sędziami II - Stowarzyszenia Ras organizujące z "szczególne" w ramach wystaw wielorasowych Te Stowarzyszenia rasowe będą musiały obowiązkowo organizować co roku co najmniej dwa albo trzy "Szczególne" w ramach z Wystaw Narodowych albo Międzynarodowych. Dla otrzymania tytułu Champion, pies będzie musiał otrzymać: 1. C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 2. C.A.C.S. jedna z "szczególnych" 3. C.A.C.S. Wystawy Narodowej albo Międzynarodowej. Te dwa ostatnie C.A.C.S. będą musiały być otrzymane w ciągu maksimum dwu lat po zawodach Zwycięzcy Francji. III - Stowarzyszenia Ras organizujące rocznie Wystawę Narodową Elevage (dwóch zwycięzców rocznie dla każdej płci): Te Wystawy Narodowe Elevage będą musiały łączyć minimum 50 osobników dla całości ras albo rozmaitości zależny z Klubu. Dla otrzymania tytułu Champion, pies będzie musiał otrzymać: 1. C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji, bądź C.A.C.S. Wystawy Narodowej Elevage W wypadku , gdzie ten sam pies otrzymałby te dwa C.A.C.S. (i jeżeli one nie są używane dla jego zatwierdzenia), R.C.A.C.S. odszkodowania otrzymanego w drugim przypadku byłby przekształcany w C.A.C.S. pod warunkiem ,że pies mający go otrzymać ponownie napełnia warunki wymagane powyżej. 2. C.A.C.S. w Wystawie Międzynarodowej , gdzie jest obowiązkowo przyznawany C.A.C.I.B. 3. C.A.C.S. jest w Wystawie Narodowej wszystkie rasy, bądź w Wystawie w C.A.C.I.B. wielorasowej, bądź w jedna z Wystaw "Szczególnych" rasowych organizowane przez Klub rasowy Te dwa ostatnie C.A.C.S. będą musieli być otrzymani w ciągu maksimum dwu lat po zawodach Zwycięzcy Francji albo wystawy Elevage. IV - Stowarzyszenia Ras organizujące rocznie Wystawa Narodowa Elevage (nie zakładających ilu zwycięzców rocznie): Te Wystawy Narodowe Elevage będą musiały łączyć minimum 50 osobników dla całości ras albo rozmaitości zależny z Klubu. Dla otrzymania tytułu Championa, pies będzie musiał łączyć : 1. C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji 2. C.A.C.S. Wystawy Narodowej Elevage 3. C.A.C.S. w Wystawie Narodowej albo Międzynarodowej. Oba ostatnie C.A.C.S. będą musiały być otrzymane w ciągu maksimum dwu lat po zawodach Zwycięzcy Francji i wystawy Elevage. We wszystkich przypadkach: * C.A.C.S. będą musiały być otrzymane od różnych sędziów (oprócz pierwszego) * dla psów podległym próbom pracy, C.A.C.S. Zwycięzcy Francji albo Wystawy Narodowej Elevage będzie zatwierdzony tylko jeżeli, w oba lata, który następują (gdyby on nie otrzymałby poprzednio) pies otrzymuje nagrody wymagane, jeżeli nie to C.A.C.S. będzie przyznawane dla psa, który otrzymał R.C.A.C.S. pod warunkiem, że on spełnia warunki wymagane powyżej Giblartar Gibraltar Kennel Club British Dependent Territory of Gibraltar P.O. Box 493 Gibraltar Tel. 00 350 / 41791, Fax. 00 350 / 40826 Strona WWW: www.gkc.gi E-mail: info@gkc.gi Młodzieżowy: 2 CACJ Champion: 2 CAC, CAC przyznawany jest spośród psów z klasy otwartej, championów i pośredniej Grecja Kennel Club of Greece P.O.Box 51 957 145 65 AGIOS STEFANOS Tel. 00 30 / 210 81 45 165 Fax. 00 30 / 210 81 45 167 Związek nie posiada strony internetowej. Ma ją za to oddział w Atenach: Athens Canine Society (O.K.A.) Strona WWW: www.oka.gr E-mail: okathens@hotmail.com Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC od 3 sędziów bez ograniczeń czasowych Hiszpania Real Sociedad Central de Fomento de Razas Caninas en Espańa Lagasca 16, Bajo derecha 28001 MADRID Tel. 00 34 91 / 426 49 60 Fax. 00 34 91 / 435 11 13 00 34 91 / 435 28 95 Strona WWW: www.rsce.es E-mail: administracion@rsce.es Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 4 CAC od 3 sędziów, w tym przynajmniej jeden CAC musi pochodzić albo z wyznaczonej wystawy przez Hiszpański Związek Kynologiczny ( 2 wystawy w ciągu roku, zazwyczaj Madryt i jedno inne miasto, które zmienia się co rok, w roku 2004 były to Wystawa Międzynarodowa w Jerez oraz Wystawa Europejska w Barcelonie) albo z wystawy klubowej tzw. monografiki. Jeśli pies zdobędzie CAC z wystawy "madryckiej" potrzebuje ocenę doskonałą z monografiki, jeśli pies zdobędzie CAC z monografiki potrzebuje ocenę doskonałą z wystawy "madryckiej" Holandia Raad van Beheer op Kynologisch Gebied in Nederland Postbus 75901 1070 AX AMSTERDAM Z Tel. 00 31 / 20 664 44 71 Fax. 00 31 / 20 671 08 46 www.kennelclub.nl Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 4 CAC (CAC na wystawie w Amsterdamie i wystawie klubowej liczy się podwójnie, jeżeli pies otrzymał CAC na wystawie w Amsterdamie i wystawie klubowej tylko jeden CAC liczy się podwójnie, R.CAC na wystawie w Amsterdamie i zwykłej liczy się jako ?, R.CAC na klubówce liczy się jako 1 CAC ) od dwóch sędziów, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 27 miesięcy, jeśli się ma zdobyte wcześniej CAC to wystarczy R.CAC, tylko jeden CAC spośród młodzieży, pośredniej, otwartej i championów Irlandia Irish Kennel Club Fottrell House Unit 36 - Greenmount Office Park (Harold's Cross Bridge) DUBLIN 6W Tel. 00 353 / 1 453 33 00, 00 353 / 1 453 23 09 Fax. 00 353 / 1 453 32 37 Strona WWW: www.ikc.ie E-mail: ikenclub@indigo.ie Niestety po angielsku 1. An index figure will be allocated to each sex, also to mixed dog and bitch classes in each breed.. This index figure is arrived at by dividing the total number of valid exhibis at championship shows by the number of shows at which Green Stars were offered, during the previous year ending 30th June, in that breed. 2. Where the total number of eligible exhibits actually shown ( in the dog, bitch or mixed classes as the case may be) is equal to index figure, then five Green Star points will be awarded, for every 20% below the index figure one point will be deducted and for every 20% above the index figure, one point will be added. All Green Star points will be rounded up or down to the nearest whole number. The following examples may be of interest. 3. No Green Stars awarded will have a value less then 1 pt or greater than 10 pts 4. No breed will be allocated an index figure of les than 5 5. Before a dog can become a Champion it must win total of not less than 40 Green Star points including one of following, wiz: * by winning 4x5 - points in the breed under four different judges or * by winning 2x5 - points and 1x10 in the breed under three different judges or * by winning 3x5 - points in the breed and 1 Group under four different judges 6. Dogs disqualified for any reason whatsoever cannot be awarded Green Stars. However, the only disqualifications which can lower value in the calculation of index figure are those of disqualification for non-registration and exhibtion i n the wrong breed 7. Where two green Star are offered in any brred, the award to the best dog dog or bitch shall entitle the winner to a Green Star, the value of which shall be at least equal to the value of the Green Star awarded to the best opposite sex. Also, a dog winning a Group or Best In Show will be entitled to Green Star equal in Value to the highest value won by any dog eligible to complete and completing in that Group or Best In Show 8. The title Annual Champion shall be awarded, in each breed to the dog or bitch which has won, in each calendar year, the greatest number of Green Star points, with a minimum of 30 to be won under not less that three different judges. In the case of a tie, then the title joint Annual Champion will be awarded. Izrael Israel Kennel Club P.O. Box 10555 52005 RAMAT GAN Tel. 00 972 / 3 672 71 74 Fax. 00 972 / 3 672 71 73 Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC od 2 sędziów , ale jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy zwycięstwo w klasie championów (nie ma tam CAC) by zostać championem po jednej wystawie Kazachstan UNION OF CYNOLOGISTS OF KAZAKHSTAN Gagarin Avenue, 73 Almaty 480 009 KAZAKHSTAN Tel.: 00.7.3272.42.6601 Fax: 00.7.3272.42.6601 Strona WWW: www.uck.freenet.kz E-Mail: uck@nursat.kz Młodzieżowy: 1 CACJ na międzynarodówce albo 2 CACJ na zwykłej Champion: 3 CAC na międzynarodówkach albo 6 CAC na zwykłych, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC, 1 CAC na międzynarodówce jest równy 2 CAC zwykłych, 2 R.CAC jest równe CAC od trzech różnych sędziów Litwa Lietuvos Kinologu Draugija V.Maciuleviciaus 53 LT - 2050 VILNIUS Tel. 00 370 / 5 244 69 01, 00 370 / 5 249 91 19 Fax. 00 370 / 5 244 69 01 Strona WWW: www.kinologija.lt E-mail: lkd@centras.lt Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów, Champion: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej 1 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów albo 5 CAC od 3 sędziów, między pierwszym CAC a ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień, młodzieżowy championat Litwy liczy się jako 1 CAC, rok w takim przypadku zaczyna się od daty otrzymania ostatniego Zwycięstwa Młodzieży Baltic Champion: 3 championaty z krajów: Litwa, �?otwa i Estonia Luksemburg Union Cynologique Saint Hubert du Grand Duché de Luxembourg Boîte Postale 69 4901 BASCHARAGE Tel. 00 352 / 50 28 66 Fax. 00 352 / 50 54 14 http://www.UCHL.LU E-mail: UCHL@PT.LU Młodzieżowy: 1 CACJ Champion: 2 CAC, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC (musi być wystawiony w klasie championów) �?otwa Latvijas Kinologiska Federacija Daugavgrivas 6 RIGA LV 1007 Tel. 00 371 / 761 48 19 Fax. 00 371 / 761 80 15 Strona WWW: www.dogs.lv E-mail: lkf@open.lv Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC Champion: 3 CAC, między pierwszym CAC a ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień; jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC; jest przyznawane tylko jeden CAC dla psa i suki spośród psów z klasy otwartej, championów i pośredniej, jeśli ma młodzieżowy Championat �?otwy wystarczy 1 CAC, między pierwszym CACJ a CAC musi upłynąć 1 rok i 1 dzień; jeśli już ma się Championa �?otwy nie otrzymuje się CAC Baltic Champion: 3 championaty z krajów: Litwa, �?otwa i Estonia Macedonia Kennel Association of the Republic of Macedonia ul Kosta Novakovic 4-8 P.O.Box 728 91000 SKOPJE Tel. 00 389 / 2 2 465 333, 00 389 / 2 2 465 133 Fax. 00 389 / 2 2 465 333 E-mail: karmkd@yahoo.com Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ w tym co najmniej 1 CACJ z międzynarodówki z od 2 sędziów Champion: 4 CAC w tym co najmniej 1 CAC z międzynarodówki, odstęp pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień od 3 sędziów Malta Malta Kennel Club 54, rue d'Argens MSIDA, MSD 05 MALTA Tel. 00.356.34.35.24 Fax. 00.356.34.35.24 Strona WWW: www.maltakennelclub.org E-mail: info@maltakennelclub.org Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 4 CAC, ale jeśli pies ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczą 2 CAC Niemcy Verband für das Deutsche Hundewesen Postfach 10 41 54 44 041 DORTMUND Tel. 00-49-231 / 56 50 00 Fax. 00-49-231 / 59 24 40 Strona WWW: www.vdh.de E-mail: info@vdh.de Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ od 2 sędziów Champion: 5 CAC (w tym przynajmniej trzy na wystawie międzynarodowej lub zwykłej, nie więcej niż 2 na klubówkach, CAC na wystawie VDH-Europasier-Zuchtschau and Bundessieger-Zuchtschau liczy się podwójnie, R.CAC na wystawie VDH-Europasier-Zuchtschau and Bundessieger-Zuchtschau liczy się jako 1 CAC ) od 3 sędziów, odstęp pomiedzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień. Dla psów które otrzymały 1 CAC przed 01.09.2004 są nieco inne warunki: 4 CAC w tym przynajmniej 2 na wystawie międzynarodowej lub zwykłej, CAC na wystawie VDH-Europasier-Zuchtschau and Bundessieger-Zuchtschau liczy się pojedynczo, R.CAC nie liczą się Weteran: 3 CAC w klasie weteranów, od 2 różnych sędziów Norwegia Norsk Kennel Klub Nils Hansen vei, 20 Box 163 BRYN 0611 OSLO 6 Tel. 00 47 / 21 60 09 00, Fax. 00 47 / 21 60 09 01 Strona WWW: www.nkk.no E-mail: info@nkk.no Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 3 sędziów, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 2 lat (małe rasy powyżej 15 miesiąca) Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii Polska Związek Kynologiczny w Polsce ul. Nowy-Swiat 35 00 029 Warszawa Tel. 00 48 / 228 26 05 74 Fax. 00 48 / 228 26 46 54 Strona WWW: www.zkwp.pl E-mail: zg@zkwp.pl Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej lub klubowej) od 3 sędziów, Champion: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej lub klubowej) od 3 sędziów, między pierwszym i ostatnim CAC musi upłynąć co najmniej 6 miesięcy i 1 dzień Portugalia Clube Portugés de Canicultura Rua Frei Carlos 7 1600 095 LISBONNE Tel. 00 351 / 21 799 47 90 Fax. 00 351 / 21 799 47 99 Strona WWW: www.cpc.pt E-mail: info@cpc.pt Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 4 CAC od 3 sędziów, w tym przynajmniej jeden CAC musi pochodzić z określonej wystawy w Lizbonie Rosja Russian Kynological Federation P.O.Box 100 RKF 129 626 MOSCOW Tel. 00 7 / 095 287 87 52 Fax. 00 7 / 095 956 82 17 Strona WWW: www.rkf.org.ru E-mail: rkf@rkf.org.ru Młodzieżowy: 4 CACJ, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC Champion Rosji: 6 CAC, uzyskanych na wystawach regionalnych albo 4 CAC, z których jeden uzyskano na wystawie międzynarodowej (CACIB) lub wszechrosyjskiej (CAC) albo 4 CAC + 1 SS (certyfikat zgodności ze wzorcem) albo 3 CAC + 1 KCzK (Kandydat na championa klubu) albo 2 CAC + 2 KCzK albo 1 CAC + 2 CzK (tytuł Champion klubowego, przyznany przez NKP, krajowy klub rasy) albo 1 CAC + 3 KCzK albo 1 KCzK + 1 CzK albo 4 KCzK albo jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC (albo KCzK albo SS albo 1 SW - zwycięzca klasy championów) Każdy z certyfikatów musi być wydany przez innego sędziego. Champion RKF: tytuł ten przyznawany jest w Moskwie dwa razy do roku na wystawach "Rossija" i "Eurazja". Na tych wystawach CACIB = Champion RKF San Marino Kennel Club San Marino Via F. Fiori, 27 47895 DOMAGNANO Tel. 00 378 / 901 842 Fax. 00 378 / 901 842 Strona WWW: webspace.omniway.sm/kcsm/ E-mail: kcsm@omniway.sm Młodzieżowy: 1 CACJ Champion: 2 CAC w klasie championów nie otrzymuje się CAC Słowacja Slovenska Kynologicka Jednota Stefanikova, 10 SK-811 05 BRATISLAVA Tel. 00 421 / 2 52.49.22.98 Fax. 00 421 / 2 52.49. 22.98 Strona WWW: www.skj.sk E-mail: kynologia@skj.sk Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 24 miesięcy na CACJ Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów, CAC muszą być zdobyte w przynajmniej dwóch sezonach wystawowych (sezon wystawowy = rok kalendarzowy), można zamienić 3 R.CAC na CAC - owej zmiany można dokonać tylko raz Grand: mogą uzyskać psy posiadające tytuł Championa Słowacji, konieczne SA trzy zwycięstwa w klasie championów w tym jedno na międzynarodowej razem z tytułem CACIB, od 2 różnych sędziów Weteran: 3 CAC w klasie weteranów, w tym jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej, od 2 różnych sędziów Słowenia Kinoloska Zveza Slovenije Ilirska 27 Slo - 61000 LJUBLJANA Tel. 00 386 / 1 234 09 50 Fax. 00 386 / 1 234 09 60 Strona WWW: www.kinoloska-zveza.si E-mail: kinoloska.zveza-slo@siol.net Młodzieżowy: 3 CACJ (w tym przynajmniej jeden na wystawie międzynarodowej) od 2 sędziów, można zamienić 1 CAC uzyskany do wieku 24 miesięcy na CACJ Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej dwa na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 4 sędziów, odstęp pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Szwecja Svenska Kennelklubben Rinkebysvängen 70 163 85 SPÄNGA Tel. 00 46 / 8 795 30 00 Fax. 00 46 / 8 795 30 40 Strona WWW: www.skk.se Młodzieżowy: nie ma Champion: 3 CAC od dwóch sędziów, jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC, ostatni CAC musi być uzyskany w wieku powyżej 2 lat, w klasie championów nie otrzymuje się CAC Nordic Champion: posiadanie 3 championatów spośród 4 krajów: Danii, Szwecji, Norwegii i Finlandii Szwajcaria Société Cynologique Suisse Langgassstrasse 8 Case Postale 8276 3001 BERNE Tel. 00 41 / 31 306 62 62 Fax. 00 41 / 31 306 62 60 Strona WWW: www.hundeweb.org E-mail: skg@hundeweb.org Młodzieżowy:? Champion: 3 CAC (w tym przynajmniej 2 na wystawie międzynarodowej ) od 2 sędziów, odstęp pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim CAC musi wynosić co najmniej 1 rok i 1 dzień Ukraina Ukrainian Kennel Union P.O.Box 8 01023 KIEV Tel. 00 380 / 44 235 31 24 Fax. 00 380 / 44 235 31 24 Strona WWW: www.ksu.com.ua E-mail: info@uku.org.ua Młodzieżowy:? Champion: 4 CAC (w tym przynajmniej jeden na na kijowskich wystawach) od 4 sędziów okres 1 rok, dla psów zarejestrowanych w Rosji, Mołdawii, Rumunii, Bułgarii, Estonii, na Litwie, �?otwie, Białorusi jeśli ma championat we własnym kraju wystarczy 1 CAC (Polski nie dotyczy) Włochy Ente Nazionale della Cinofilia Italiana Viale Corsica 20 20137 MILANO Tel. 00 39 / 02 700 20 31, 00 39 / 02 700 20 334 Fax. 00 39 / 02 700 20 323 Strona WWW: www.enci.it E-mail: info@enci.it Młodzieżowy:? Champion: 6 CAC w klasie otwartej od 5 różnych sędziów w tym co najmniej 2 z międzynarodówki